when i feel love is really hurt
by jisoopark1001
Summary: Apa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku menjalani semua? Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu? Kumohon hentikan Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mengapa aku rasa cinta ini begitu sakit.*summary kayak apa ini? udah deh baca aja! KYUMIN/KYUBUM/SIMIN
1. Chapter 1

Title : when i feel love is really hurt

Author :

Park Jisoo

Chapter : 1/?

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Kim Kibum ( yeoja )

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua dan dirinya sendiri ..  
Tapi FF ini mutlak milik author

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD, GS, OC, OOC

NO BASH ! NO COPAST !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Apa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku menjalani semua?  
Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu? Kumohon hentikan  
Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mengapa aku rasa cinta ini begitu sakit

Han River

" YA! Oppa bajuku basah, gara – gara kamu nih!" terdengar suara melengking seorang yeoja pada namja yang dipanggilnya oppa itu.  
" Mianhe Bummie – ah, tapi menjahili kamu seperti ini sangat mengasyikkan! Rasakan!" kata namja itu pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya Bummie itu atau lebih tepatnya Kibum, Kim Kibum, sembari kembali mencipratinya air lalu berlari menjauhi.  
" Kyaa! Oppa semua bajuku basah! Oppa aku akan membalasmu!" lalu dimulailah aksi kejar – kejar antara yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu dengan seorang namja yang tengah berlari menjauh.  
" Kyunnie! Bummie! Cepatlah kalian berdua kesini! Waktunya makan siang!" teriak seorang yeoja imut dari kejauhan. Berteriak pada Kibum dan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.  
Mendengar teriakan tersebut sontak saja kedua orang yang sibuk dengan aktivitas kejar mengejar tersebut, menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang yeoja imut dengan seorang lagi, namja bertubuh atletis sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Kemudian Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah yeoja dan namja yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang tersebut.  
" Hahh.. mereka sangat serasi kan Minnie?" tanya namja tersebut pada yeoja imut yang dipanggil Minnie atau bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum malah lomba lari mana yang lebih dulu sampai di dekat mereka.

DEG

" Ne Siwon-ah " jawab sungmin pada namja yang bernama siwon tersebut.  
Entah kenapa saat mendengar pertanyaan siwon tadi, mendadak hati Sungmin merasa sesak, dan perih bersamaan. Sedikit tidak rela dia melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang tampak serasi, karena mereka juga sepasang kekasih yang cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa di Seoul University. Berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Siwon yang juga merupakan pasangan kekasih, mereka lebih memilih untuk kuliah di Yonsei university.  
" Hai, kalian tidak ingin bermain?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin dan Siwon. Ternyata Kibum lah pemenang dari acara lomba larinya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia baru sampai disitu 10 detik kemudian.  
" Entahlah Bummie – ah, rasanya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan air. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Siwon." Jawab Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang." Ini Kyu, minum dulu " tawar Sungmin, sambil menyerahkan sebotol air minum mineral pada Kyuhyun.  
" Gomawo Minnie – ah!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

DEG

'Jantungku, kenapa saat melihat dia tersenyum seperti ini, jantungku selalu berdebar – debar, dan wajahku terasa mulai panas.' Batin Sungmin dalam hati seraya menunduk "...,benar kan Minnie jagi?" ujar siwon menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.  
" Eh?" Sungmin yang kebingungan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap tiga orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.  
" Jagi? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah!" kata Siwon sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin.  
Dua orang yang mendengar itupun sontak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Mereka mengira itu karena Sungmin yang tidak enak badan, padahal kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar. Sungmin pun mulai gelagapan untuk menjawab.  
" It- u ka- rena cuaca disini panas! Sudah tidak usah berlebihan." Kata Sungmin memasang senyum lima jarinya.  
" Benar kau tidak apa – apa jagi? " tanya Siwon pada Sungmin, memastikan bahwa kekasihnya kini dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang diantara mereka tampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tapi segera ditahannya kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari sana.  
" Kyuhyun oppa! Kau mau kemana? " tanya Kibum menginterupsi kegiatan SiMin tadi.  
" Aku akan keruang ganti, bajuku tadi basah semua!" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Kibum pun ikut berdiri.  
" Kalau begitu aku ikut! Bajuku juga basah! " kata Kibum mulai beranjak meninggalkan kursi sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakannya.  
" Kalian mau kemana? Makan Siang dulu, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi kalau kalian tidak mau makan sekarang, kalian bukan lagi sahabatku! Ganti bajunya kan bisa nanti! " kata Sungmin panjang lebar sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Siwon.  
" Baiklah! " jawab kedua orang tersebut pasrah.  
Mereka berempat pun menyantap makanan dihadapannya dengan lahap, sesekali terdengar candaan. Dan sesekali itu pulalah Kibum menyuapi Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang menyuapi Sungmin. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang merasa panas dengan adegan suap – menyuap tersebut. Hari pun sudah semakin sore saat mereka berempat mulai berkemas untuk pulang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang rumahnya searah pulang bersama mengendarai bus, karena tadi pagi mereka diantar supir ke kampus dan siangnya dijemput pacar masing – masing.  
Sedangkan Siwon dan kibum yang beda arah dengan mereka berdua, pulang dengan mengendarai mobil masing – masing. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan canggung. Tidak ada percakapan yang terlontar dari mereka berdua saat sedang menunggu bus ataupun saat dalam bus. Keduanya sibuk menenangkan detak jantung masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan rumah mereka. Karena letak rumah mereka yang bersebelahan jadinya Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin lebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa dia selamat.  
" Sungminnie, Hati – hati! Aku akan pulang dulu! Selamat malam! " kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah Sungmin, begitu pula Sungmin Berjalan masuk rumahnya begitu Kyuhyun hilang dari penglihatannya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di keduanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama – sama sudah memiliki pacar? Lalu kenapa tingkah mereka berdua seperti orang yang jatuh cinta?

FLASHBACK

Sungmin POV

Hai namaku Lee Sungmin saat ini aku adalah siswi tingkat 2 di Sapphire Blue high school. Banyak sekali kenangan disini, suka, duka, canda dan tawa. Hahh, aku sangat sayang dengan sekolahku ini, aku juga punya seorang sahabat baik, namanya Kim Kibum, aku dan dia sudah bersahabat baik sejak kami masih berada di Sekolah Dasar – sampai saat ini. Kibum anak yang baik, pintar dan juga cantik, dia sangat sempurna. Aku sangat iri, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya kelebihan, kata Kibum, aku ini imut dan manis, dan menurutku aku juga cukup pintar buktinya aku selalu mendapatkan 3 besar.  
" Lee Sungmin!" teriak yeoja dari arah belakangku, aku sangat mengenal suara ini – sahabatku Kibum. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Kibum tengah berlari kearahku.  
" Aishh! Bummie jangan teriak – teriak! Ini perpustakaan! " kataku pada Kibum. Memang saat ini aku tengah berada di perpustakaan, biasanya jam – jam seperti ini 'namja' itu akan duduk tenang disini membaca buku. Tapi kulihat hari ini dia tidak disini, padahal tadi di kelas dia ada. Namja itu, namja yang berhasil mengambil hatiku – Cho Kyuhyun.  
" Ya! Minnie kenapa kau melamun? Ini gawat Minnie!" kata Kibum dengan suara cemprengnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.  
" Ya, ya, ada apa Bummie? Bicaralah baik – baik, apanya yang gawat? " kataku penasaran sambil mengusap punggung sahabatku, menenangkannya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan berlari sampai sini.  
" Kau tahu Kyuhyun? " tanya Kibum.  
'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia namja yang Kusukai, kukagumi, mungkin juga kucintai' batinku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani bicara sejujurnya pada Kibum aku masih. Sangat malu jika harus mengatakannya. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.  
" Halo? Lee Sungmin kau melamun lagi!' kata Kibum padaku membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi) kali ini dengan mengibas – ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. " Eh? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun yang begitu terkenal dikalangan para yeoja."  
" Hahh.. kukira kau yang seorang yang sangat suka menyendiri ini, tidak kenal Kyuhyun."  
" YA! Kim Kibum apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bukan seorang penyendiri. Dan lagi kenapa kau bertanya Kyuhyun padaku aneh sekali" yah karena biasanya kibum tidak pernah menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun padaku.  
" Kau tahu Minnie, dia sedang berkelahi di lapangan basket" ujar Kibum tenang, tapi berhasil membuat ku shock berat.  
" Kyuhyun?" tanyaku sekali lagi, karena rasanya sangat tidak percaya seorang Kyuhyun akan berkelahi.  
" Ne Kyuhyun! " jawab Kibum, dengan ekspresi seyakin – yakinnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi aku langsung berlari ke lapangan basket. Tak kupedulikan lagi teriakan dan tatapan heran dari Kibum.  
Sepanjang aku berlari menuju lapangan basket, aku selalu berpikir untuk apa aku kesana? Apakah penting jika aku kesana? Memangnya apa yang akan berubah jika aku kesana? Kyuhyun tak mengenalku diapun tak akan berhenti berkelahi jika pun aku kesana. Tapi entah kenapa, kakiku tidak bisa berhenti aku tetap berlari ke arah lapangan basket. Sampai disana aku melihat kerumunan siswa semuanya terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama perkelahian tersebut. Tak ada niat untuk melerainya.  
' Ya ampun kenapa kerumunan ini banyak sekali, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun' yah aku sedang mencoba menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Berjuang dengan susah payah sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat pertarungan itu dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Dari arah kejauhan aku melihat seorang guru piket tengah berjalan ke arah kami dan seorang siswa dibelakangnya – Kibum.

Sungmin POV end

" SEMUA BUBAR! " teriak seorang guru di sekolah tersebut yang terkenal dengan ke killerannya – Jung Yunho. " Kalian juga bubarlah! Tapi kalian akan tetap dapat hukuman dari saya. Karena kalian termasuk murid yang teladan dan berprestasi maka kalian akan mendapat keringanan kalian hanya perlu merapikan buku – buku di perpustakaan selama seminggu juga jangan lupa untuk membersihkan perpustakaan" lanjut Yunho seonsaengnim.  
" Kalian berdua kenapa belum bubar? Kalian juga ingin dihukum? " Yunho seonsaengnim berbalik ke arah Sungmin dan Kibum kemudian melemparkan pandangan tegas nan tajam. Berhasil membuat dua orang namja dibelakang Yunho seonsaeng menoleh pada dua orang yeoja yang terlihat ketakutan tersebut.  
" N – ne seonsaeng, kami pamit dulu! " ujar Kibum kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin. Kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun dan Jungmo yang juga berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sungmin dan Kibum. Meninggalkan Yunho seonsaeng sendiri di tengah lapangan.

" Kibum – ah kau yang memanggil Yunho seonsaeng tadi? " tanya Sungmin pada Kibum saat mereka sedang di kantin.  
" Ne. Waeyo? " tanya Kibum balik.  
" Aniyo, hanya saja tindakanmu tadi sangat bijaksana. Aku saja tadi hampir tidak terpikir untuk melapor pada guru."  
" Hahh.. kau itu lemot sekali. Tapi aku heran kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan saat mendengar Kyuhyun berkelahi?"  
" I- Itu karena aku shock, Kyuhyun kan sangat tenang bagaimana mungkin dia berkelahi?" ujar Sungmin tergagap.  
" Ahh.. benar juga apa katamu! Tapi Sungmin – ah..."  
" Kibummie, karena pelajaran hari ini tidak ada guru, aku akan tidur di UKS dulu!" ujar Sungmin memotong perkataan Kibum.  
" YA! Lee Sungmin aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Kibum pada Sungmin yang sudah berlari menuju UKS.  
" Wahh.. disini nyaman sekali, pantas saja banyak siswa yang suka datang ke sini hanya untuk melewatkan jam pelajaran yang membosankan" ujar Sungmin seraya mulai merapikan ruangan UKS.  
" Apa yang kau maksud aku?" terdengar suara berat seorang namja, dari arah depannya saat Sungmin hendak membuka tirai kasur yang bersebelahan.  
" HWAAA! UMMA!" teriak Sungmin shock, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,  
" YA! Ya! Jangan berteriak nanti semua orang mendengar? Aishh! " kata Namja tersebut sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, walaupun Sungmin tidak melihat itu.  
" Andwe! Apakah kau hantu? Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, aku hanya ingin membersihkan UKS, jangan ganggu aku!" Suara Sungmin terdengar serak seperti hendak menahan tangisan yang hampir keluar karena ketakutan. Tapi masih belum berani untuk membuka mata.  
" AISH! Kau! Buka dulu matamu, dan pastikan apakah aku hantu atau bukan!" kata namja itu sambil memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih setia menelungkup diwajahnya. Perlahan Sungmin pun mulai membuka matanya dibantu dengan tarikan paksa tangan namja tersebut.  
" C- cho Kyuhyun? " tanya Sungmin pada namja didepannya memastikan, bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah.  
" Ne. Kau terkejut? Kenapa ekspresi mu berlebihan? Ahh, pasti karena aku tampan! Dan aku tahu, aku tahu! Kau juga Fans ku kan? " kata Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya.  
Terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terlampau berlebihan, setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya Sungmin pun mulai memasang tampang cool nya. " Mwoya? Kenapa kau narsis sekali? Huhh aku hanya terkejut karena kau adalah murid teladan, ketua OSIS pula. Lalu kenapa kau bolos jam pelajaran kali ini? " Tanya Sungmin dengan tampang coolnya.  
" Huftt, ini bukan karena aku bolos, aku sedang mengobati lukaku. Tak bisa kah kau perhatikan dengan baik? Kau sendiri mengapa disini? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi.  
" Ohh, apakah lukamu parah? Dan, aku sekarang ditugasi untuk merapikan UKS" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah lemari obat.  
" Tidak terlalu hanya memar sedikit " jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi lukanya akibat perkelahian tadi.  
" Sini aku obati!" kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memegang lukanya.  
" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyuhyun tidak suka.  
" Namaku Lee Sungmin, orang terdekatku memanggilku Minnie, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin, karena aku sekarang sedang bertugas jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu. Arraseo?" kata Sungmin. Kedua matamu itu bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

DEG

' mata itu, seakan memanggilku! Indah sekali! ' batin Kyuhyun.  
' aku tak percaya bisa dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya ' batin Sungmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.  
Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mencapai dagu sungmin, kemudian wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah Sungmin, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, Sangat dekat...

TBC/delete?

Kyaaa*menghela nafas lega. Gimana FF nya ? bagus gak* plak Narsis. Jelek yah? Author juga ngerasa gitu, ff ini belum pantas di publish.  
mian yah buat typo(s), yg gak suka sama pairnya. Semoga kalian bisa terima ff ini dengan baik.  
Jangan lupa RNR^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : when i feel love is really hurt

Author :

Park Jisoo

Chapter : 2/?

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Kim Kibum ( yeoja )

Choi Siwon ( namja )

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua dan dirinya sendiri ..  
Tapi FF ini mutlak milik author

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD, GS, OC, OOC

Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau kata yang bercetak miring itu flashback yah chingu deul?

NO BASH ! NO COPAST !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Apa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku menjalani semua?  
Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu? Kumohon hentikan  
Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mengapa aku rasa cinta ini begitu sakit

CUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat tepat di pipi Sungmin, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Sungmin pun menunduk malu setelah pipinya dikecup oleh bibir sexy milik namja didepannya.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu! " ujar namja itu – Cho kyuhyun.

" Ya? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? " ujar Sungmin lirih.

" Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

"..."

" Kau mungkin tidak tahu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak 2 tahun ini, aku tahu semuanya tentang kamu. Tapi aku tidak berani mendekatimu, Sungmin – ah. Tapi hari ini aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Saranghae Lee Sungmin " lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

Sementara Sungmin hanya diam, menyelami sorot mata Kyuhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan atas ucapannya tadi. Tapi nihil, yang ada hanya sebuah ketulusan dan kebenaran atas apa yang telah di katakannya. Sungmin pun mulai membuka mulutnya, memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan namja didepannya ini.

" Ne N – Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun – ah " jawab Sungmin malu – malu.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Pagi umma, pagi appa, Sungjin – ah pagi " sapa Sungmin pada umma dan appanya dan juga Sungjin – adik laki – lakinya.

" Aishh! Noona jangan suka mengacak – acak rambutku! Lihat jadi berantakan kan! " kata Sungjin kesal.

" Hahaha, hanya bercanda Sungjinnie" kata Sungmin pada Sungjin sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

" Kalian ini! Sudah habiskan saja sarapannya nanti kalian terlamabat " kata tuan Lee Kangin sebagai kepala keluarga berusaha menengahi perdebatan kecil diantara putra putrinya.

" Ne appa! " jawab Sungmin dan Sungjin kompak.

" Sungmin – ah bukankah hari ini kau masuk kelas siang? " tanya sang umma – Leeteuk.

" Ne umma! Memangnya ada apa Umma? " tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Tolong nanti antarkan makanan ini ke rumahnya Heechul ajummha. Kau tahu kan? Kalau Kyuhyun anak nya Heechul ajummha tidak bisa memasak dan lagi, sekarang Heechul dan Hangeng sedang di luar negeri. Pembantunya pun hari ini minta izin karena anaknya sakit. Tolong yah jagi? " pinta Leeteuk.

"Tapi Umma tahu sendirikan? Aku dan Kyuhyun – " Sungmin berusaha mencari alasan pada Ummanya agar ia tidak kerumah Kyuhyun hari ini. Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya sang appa sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

" Sekali saja yah Minnie? Umma tidak bisa mengantar karena harus pergi pagi ini, Appa tahu yang kau rasakan tapi appa mohon sayang " melihat Appanya memohon seperti itu padanya membuat Sungmin tidak tega. Kemudian dia mengalah, lebih memilih mengantarkan makanan itu ke rumah Kyuhyun.

TING TONG TING TONG

Sungmin menekan bel rumah Kyuhyun, berharap dia akan segera membukakan pintu. Karena Sungmin malas berada disini terlalu lama.

" Ya, tunggu sebentar! " teriak suara berat seorang namja dari dalam rumah.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah berwarna putih yang besar dan kokoh itu pun dibuka oleh sang pemilik rumah. Namja itu – Cho kyuhyun, begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang setelah 3 tahun inilah kali pertama Sungmin datang kerumahnya lagi.

" S – Sungmin ? " tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

" Ah, ne. Apa aku menganggumu? " jawab Sungmin, sambil tersenyum canggung.

" Tidak! Ada apa? Ah, ayo masuk dulu " kata Kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk, kemudian mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa besar yang terdapat di ruang tamu kyuhyun.

' Tidak berubah...' batin Sungmin. Sambil matanya menerawang ke segala penjuru rumah Kyuhyun.

" Hmm.. Sungmin –ah? Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? " Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

" Ne? Tidak usah repot – repot! Aku hanya sebentar disini! Umma tadi menitipkan ini padaku, katanya Heechul ajummha dan Hankyung ajusshi sedang tidak di sini sekarang. Jadi Umma memasakkan ini untukmu! " kata Sungmin sambil memberikan makanan yang dititipkan oleh Ummanya tersebut.

" Ah jinjja? Wah, Leeteuk ajummha baik sekali! Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ini! Kau mau makan bersamaku? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Eunggg, tidak usah, terima kasih atas tawarannya Kyuhyun – ah . Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. " jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pamit untuk pulang pada Kyuhyun.

" Oh begitukah? Yah, baiklah sampai jumpa."

Sungmin pun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. " Sungmin – ah apakah kau kuliah hari ini? "

" Yah, nanti siang. "

" Kalau begitu kita sama. Mau berangkat bersama? " tawar Kyuhyun.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum ? " tanya Sungmin.

DEG

Kedua mata itu pun bertatapan dalam diam, mereka hanya saling menatap seolah lewat tatapan itulah perasaan mereka bisa tersalurkan. Tatapan itu begitu memilukan hati, tatapan yang tercipta setelah Sungmin menyebutkan satu nama – Kibum.

" Ahh, ya sudah aku pulang dulu, terima kasih atas tawaranmu aku berangkat sendiri saja " lanjut Sungmin sembari mulai melangkah.

" Dia kuliah pagi " kata Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti.

" Ne? Apa maksudmu? "

" Kim Kibum dia kuliah pagi ini, dan tadi dia sudah menelefonku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak usah menjemputnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! "

" Begitukah? "

" Jadi kau mau menerima tawaranku? "

" Kalau kau tidak keberatan! " kata Sungmin sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

" Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Kyu " kata Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang kampus Sungmin.

" Yah, terima kasih juga atas sarapannya tadi pagi " jawab Kyuhyun

" Ne! "

" Aku pergi dulu! Hati – hati! "

" Yah, terima kasih. Kau juga berhati – hatilah! "

" OK! " jawab Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mobil mewah tersebut melaju meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang dengan pikirannya yang bercabang kemana – mana.

' Ini seperti terulang kembali, aku, aku, merindukan kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutnya lagi' batin Sungmin, sambil menunduk.

" YA! Jagi! Kenapa melamun? " suara seorang Choi Siwon mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Tidak ada apa – apa, ayo masuk kelas! " jawab Sungmin cepat kemudian menarik lengan Siwon menuju kelas mereka.

Sementara itu...

" Jagi – ah? Kenapa kau datang terlambat? " tanya Kibum begitu Kyuhyun sampai di kantin kampus mereka. Yah sebelumnya mereka memang janjian disana.

" Aku tadi mengantar Sungmin dulu ke kampusnya " Jawaban Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dada Kibum bergemeruh hebat.

' Lagi – lagi yeoja itu ' kata Kibum dalam hati dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Tapi kemudian secepat mungkin ia berusaha memasang senyum cerahnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin? Wah, tumben sekali. Ah aku merindukan sahabatku yang satu itu! " ujar Kibum.

' Mianhe Kibummie..' batin Kyuhyun.

" Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya " jawab Kyuhyun bohong. Dia berbohong hanya karena malas menjelaskan kronologi yang sebenarnya.

" Dan apa yang tadi kau bilang? Kau merindukan Sungmin? Kau tidak merindukan aku? " lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang pura – pura marahnya pada Kibum.

" Kyunnie jagi, jangan marah yah? Tentu saja aku merindukan mu! Menunggumu yang terlambat sepuluh menit, seperti setahun. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Cup! " Kata Kibum sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun di tengah – tengah tempat umum seperti ini.

Semua mata yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka tahu bagaimana couple yang satu itu, tapi untuk ciuman baru kali ini mereka lihat. Hanya saja mereka mencoba bersikap biasa.

" Jagi! Ini tempat umum! " kata Kyuhyun.

" Aku tahu Kyunnie, memang apa salahnya? Hanya di pipi! Mereka bahkan ada yang berciuman, french kiss lagi. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau milikku! " kata Kibum.

' Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau itu milikku! ' sekelebat bayangan tentang memori masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam otak Kyuhyun.

_"Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum manis seperti itu pada orang lain minnie" kata namja itu possesif pada kekasihnya Lee Sungmin. Yah, 2 minggu lalu mereka baru saja resmi berpacaran dan itu mengejutkan untuk seluruh siswa sekolah, apalagi untuk fans Kyuhyun. Mereka benar – benar patah hati._

_ " Apa salahnya Kyunnie? Aku tersenyum pada tukang jual Ddukboki itu, karena orangnya juga ramah. Jadi kenapa kita juga tidak membalas keramahannya? " kata Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan yang terjadi pada namja itu – Kyuhyun. _

_ " Aku hanya tidak suka, kau itu milikku! Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu kau itu milikku! Jadi semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku! Hatimu, senyummu, matamu, bibirmu semua yang ada padamu adalah MILIKKU! " ujar Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata MILIKKU. Tanpa sadar bahwa ia membuat yeoja didepannya malu atas perkataan yang dilontarkannya. Pipinya mulai memanas mendengar jawaban itu. Sungmin pun hanya bisa menunduk._

_ " Hey? Kau kenapa? " tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena Sungmin dari tadi menunduk dan berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya, setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan jawaban atas perkataannya._

_ " Ani gwaenchana! " jawab Sungmin, sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Selesai dari acara menunduknya._

_ " Wajahmu merah sepertinya kau sakit! " Kata Kyuhyun cemas._

_ " Aku juga! " kata Sungmin._

_ " Apa maksudmu 'aku juga'? " tanya Kyuhyun bingung atas pernyataan yang begitu ambigu tersebut._

_ " Aku juga, aku juga tak ingin kau memberikan hatimu, senyum mu, dan semua yang ada padamu kau berikan pada orang lain. Hanya aku, cukup aku! Karena kau adalah Milikku! " Jelas Sungmin._

" Kyuhyun? Kau mendengarkanku? " kata Kibum kesal. Hey? Bagaimana dia tidak kesal? Dari tadi dia bercerita panjang lebar, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Dan setelah beberapa kali Kibum memanggilnya barulah Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

" Ah? Apa? Kau bilang apa padaku Bummie? Mianhe aku melamun, jangan marah ne? " Rayu Kyuhyun.

" Hmmm.." jawab Kibum singkat. Sepertinya ia benar – benar kesal dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Kau benar – benar marah padaku? " Kyuhyun bertanya hati – hati.

" Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu hari ini " lanjut Kyuhyun karena Kibum tidak juga merespon perkataannya. Dan sepertinya cara Kyuhyun berhasil, Kibum mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Jinjja? " tanya Kibum antusias.

" Ne! "jawab Kyuhyun

" Baiklah, aku ingin hari ini kau membawaku ke Namsan Tower sepertinya akan seru jika kita kesana"

' Namsan Tower, dulu aku juga pernah kesana dengannya! ' batin Kyuhyun.

" KYUHYUN! Kau melamun lagi! Kau benar – benar membuatku kesal! " kata Kibum dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

" Mianhe Bummie – ah, aku janji tidak melamun lagi! "

" Janji? " tanya Kibum memastikan.

" Ne! Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo pergi jam 5 sore nanti. Aku tunggu di rumah Kyu!"

" Baiklah! "

Tepat Pukul lima sore, mobil mewah Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di rumah Kibum. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobil dengan pakaian santainya namun tetap terlihat tampan.

TING TONG TING TONG

Sekitar 2 menit setelah membunyikan bel, pintu rumah bercat abu – abu itu pun terbuka oleh pemilikanya. Beruntunglah yang membuka adalah Kibum, Kibum pun juga mengenakan pakaian santai tapi terlihat modis dan dia terlihat cantik sore ini.

" Kau siap berangkat? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Yah, ayo berangkat! " ajak Kibum.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mobil, dan Kyuhyun pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sesampainya mereka di Namsan tower, Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya . Dan mereka berkeliling – keliling di sekitar tempat tersebut, Kibum pun mengambil beberapa foto Kyuhyun saat dia tidak sadar kamera, dan juga foto mereka berdua.

Mereka berada di Namsan Tower cukup lama, tapi ketika Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat gembok cinta, Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan 'Untuk apa mempercayai mitos seperti itu? Cinta akan bertahan kalau masing – masing pasangan tetap saling mencintai, tulus mencintai pasangannya' begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

" Hahh, berjalan – jalan seharian membuatku lapar Kyu" kata Kibum sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau lapar? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan! Aku tahu tempat yang enak! Kajja! " ujar kyuhyun.

Dua sejoli itupun kembali ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan kemudian mobil itu melaju ke sebuah kedai Jjangmyoen yang kata Kyuhyun bahwa kedai itu adalah kedai terenak di Seluruh pelosok Korea.

" Hai! Kyuhyun, Kibum! " terdengar suara berat seorang namja menyapa Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari arah belakang mereka, sontak saja mereka berbalik dan melihat ke belakang ternyata itu Siwon dan Sungmin.

" Hai! kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini! Ayo masuk kita bicara di dalam aku sudah lapar sekali! " ajak Kibum sambil melihat ke arah belakang, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya.

" Ne! " jawab SiMin.

Mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam kedai tersebut kelihatannya ramai sekali. Hanya ada dua meja yang tersisa, satu meja paling pojok dekat jendelan yang langsung terhubung ke kolam ikan, dan satu lagu meja dengan kursi nya yang memiliki ornamen klasik dan tepat dilangit – langit atap nya ada sebuah lampu berbentuk hati, lucu sekali. Dan jika kita duduk di meja yang itu, kita bisa melihat air mancur yang terdapat didepan kedai.

" Ah ayo kita duduk disana min!" kata Siwon menunjuk bangku dengan ornamen klasik.

" JANGAN! " teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kompak.

Sontak saja semua pengunjung yang ada disana menoleh menatap mereka berempat, yang ditatap pun hanya menunduk malu. Sedangkan pemilik kedai yang melihat keributan itu langsung menghampiri sang pembuat keributan ' sepertinya aku kenal salah dua dari mereka ' begitulah pikir pemilik kedai ini.

" AH! Nona Sungmin, Tuan Kyuhyun, lama tidak berjumpa! " sapa pemilik kedai ramah pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Ne Ajummha, senang bertemu ajummha lagi! " jawab KyuMin.

" Kalian ingin makan sesuatu, ah ya kursi dan me – " belum sempat Ajummha pemilik kedai tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun segera memberi kode agar ajummha tersebut diam.

" AH! Ne ajummha, kebetulan aku dan temanku ingin makan kami duduk disana saja " kata Sungmin lembut.

" Ne ajummha! " Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

" Kalau begitu baiklah! Nanti akan saya suruh pelayan melayani kalian " kata Ajummha pemilik kedai tersebut bingung. Pasalnya tiap kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang kesini mereka akan duduk di kursi itu. Mereka bahkan membayar untuk kursi tersebut agar tidak di tempati orang lain. Yah, tapi semenjak 2 tahun belakangan ini mereka selalu datang sendiri – sendiri tidak lagi berdua seperti dulu, yah dulu.

" Kalian aneh sekali! Kenapa kalian tidak mau duduk disitu padahal kan disitu lebih menarik! " kata Kibum kesal. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku pojok yang menghadap ke kolam ikan, mereka saat ini sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

" Yah, Kibum benar. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir bukankah kedai ini dekat dengan SMA kita dulu? Sapphire Blue High School? Benar kan Min? " tanya Siwon.

" Yah, benar, ini dekat dengan sekolah kita " jawab Sungmin, kemudian dia menunduk dalam ketika mengingat suatu hal, kenangan manisnya di kedai ini dan kursi itu.

TBC/DELETE

Wah annyeong chingudeul, readers yang kusayangi*plak

Makasih udah mau singgah buat baca ff ini, semoga kalian semua suka.

Mohon maklumi untuk typo(s)nya, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, tapi aku udah berusaha cepat kok. Untuk chap – chap kedepannya aku gak jamin bisa update kilat soalnya aku lagi dalam masa – masa UN.

Tetap minta kritik sarannya yah? RnR!

And

BIG THANKS FOR :

**AndriyaniLim** **Kyukyu**

Mianhe gak bisa balas review kalian satu – satu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : when i feel love is really hurt

Author :

Park Jisoo

Chapter : 3/?

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Kim Kibum ( yeoja )

Choi Siwon ( namja )

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua dan dirinya sendiri ..  
Tapi FF ini mutlak milik author

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD, GS, OC, OOC

Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau kata yang bercetak miring itu flashback yah chingu deul?

NO BASH ! NO COPAST !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Apa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku menjalani semua?  
Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu? Kumohon hentikan  
Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mengapa aku rasa cinta ini begitu sakit  
.

.

.

" _Jagi mianhe ne? Aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu, tapi game itu memang sangat seru jagi, " ujar Cho Kyuhyun memohon pada yeojachingunya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah taman didekat sekolah mereka._

_ " Kau berselingkuh Cho, dengan semua game bodohmu itu! Kau mengacuhkanku seharian ini, dan kau tahu aku tidak suka diacuhkan!" kata yeoja manis itu kesal ._

_ " Baiklah, baiklah aku mengalah. Besok aku tidak akan membawa PSP lagi, aku janji! " ujar Kyuhyun mengalah pada Sungmin, sambil mengacungkan jarinya membentuk huruf V._

_ Mendengar janji manis dari namja disampingnya ini, akhirnya Sungmin pun luluh._

_ " Kau janji? "_

_ " Ne! Aku janji! " angguk Kyuhyun mantap._

_ " Baiklah aku memaafkan mu! Tapi janji jangan bawa benda bodoh itu ketika kau didekatku!" kata Sungmin._

_ " Namanya PSP Ming, bukan benda bodoh. "_

_ " KAU MEMBELANYA LAGI! " ujar Sungmin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut._

_ " Kau cemburu eoh? " _

_ " IYA! Aku cemburu, kau puas? "_

_ " Aigoo, uri Sungminnie cemburu."_

_ " Ayolah Ming, itu hanya sebuah PSP. Hanya PSP kau cemburu? Bagaimana jika aku berkencan dengan gadis lain? " lanjut Kyuhyun. Ketika dilihatnya Sungmin hanya diam. _

_ " Kau akan berkencan dengan gadis lain? " tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca._

_ " Aigoo, kau menangis? "_

_ " Hiks, Hiks, kau? Hiks, kau akan berkencan dengan gadis lain! Hiks, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Kyu " akhirnya kristal bening yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi jatuh juga, menuruni pipi chubbynya. Dan itu semua hanya karena seorang namja – Cho Kyuhyun._

_ " Apa? Jangan menangis Minnie! Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri! Kau hanya salah paham, bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan menangis lagi ne? "_

_ " Tapi, tapi, tadi ka – "_

_ CHU_

_ Bibir Sexy itu pun tepat mendarat diatas bibir Sungmin, membungkam setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak menuntut, tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang membuktikan betapa besar cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. _

_ " Kyu," ujar Sungmin lirih. Pipinya merona, malu karena dicium mendadak oleh Kyuhyun ditempat umum seperti ini._

_ " Itu bukti kalau aku mencintaimu, dan kaulah orang pertama yang kucium. Dengan kata lain itu ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku ingin orang yang menjadi ciuman pertamaku akan menjadi pasanganku selamanya kau mengerti? " bisik Kyuhyun lembut sambil memeluk tubuh mungil milik Sungmi._

_ "..."_

_ " Kau masih marah ? " tanya Kyuhyun, ketika dirasakannya Sungmin hanya terdiam di pelukannya._

_ Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Kyuhyun._

_ " Ayo kita makan! Aku lapar! " rengek Kyuhyun manja pada Sungmin._

_ " Kau lapar? Kau ingin aku masakkan, atau kita makan diluar? " tanya Sungmin, setelah dirasanya dirinya cukup tenang usai dipeluk Kyuhyun tadi._

_ " Kita makan diluar saja, kebetulan ada kedai enak disekitar sini yang sedang menyediakan promo besar – besaran bagaimana? "_

_ " Jinnja? Kalau begitu ayo! "_

_._

_._

_._

_ " Kyu, disini Ramai sekali! Tak ada tempat duduk lagi, kita ketempat lain saja yah? " bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun._

_ " Kan sudah kubilang ada promo, makanya ramai. Lagipula jjangmyoen disini kelihatan enak. Ayo masuk! " kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin._

_ " Selamat datang," sapa pelayan kedai tersebut begitu mereka masuk._

_ " Ne, annyeong hasseo, apa masih ada kursi kosong? " Kyuhyun bertanya pada pelayan tersebut._

_ " Apa tuan dan nona ini pasangan? " tanya pelayan itu balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya._

_ " Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat._

_ " Kebetulan sekali, kami sedang mengadakan promo untuk pasangan. Siapa yang bisa menghabiskan 5 porsi Jjangmyoen ini dalam waktu 5 menit akan mendapat hadiah. Hadiah nya bebas memilih " jelas pelayan itu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sumringah._

_ " Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba tantangannya! " ujar Kyuhyun mantap._

_ " Kyu? " Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, mulai menatap khawatir Kyuhyun._

_ " Tenang Ming. Semua akan baik – baik saja, percaya padaku! " kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin, yang terlihat cemas._

_ " Baiklah, Tuan dan Nona, silahkan duduk di kursi itu. Hanya itu satu – satu kursi kosong disini" jelas pelayan tersebut, sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari mereka – kursi yang sangat unik dan menarik._

_ Setelah mereka duduk, pelayan tadi datang lagi sambil membawa beberapa formulir, juga syarat sederhana yang harus dipatuhi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin, dari tadi hanya menatap cemas, bagaimana tidak? 5 porsi besar Jjangmyoen akan dihabiskan Kyuhyun dalam waktu 5 menit. Setelah memenuhi syarat – syarat tersebut, dua menit kemudian 5 porsi besar Jjangmyoen tersaji didepan Kyuhyun._

_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tantangannya tersebut. Tapi mengingat hadiah yang menantinya ketika ia menang nanti, membuat semangat Kyuhyun bangkit lagi. Karena dia ingin mempersembahkan hadiah tersebut untuk Sungminnya._

_ " Baiklah Tuan, kita mulai sekarang! Hana, Dul, Set! " peluit pun ditiup oleh pelayan tersebut menandakan tantangan Kyuhyun dimulai._

_ Bersusah payah Kyuhyun menghabiskan 5 porsi Jjangmyoen tersebut, didepannya Sungmin menyemangati Kyuhyun sambil melantunkan do'a agar Kyuhyunnya tidak apa – apa karena makan sebanyak dan secepat ini. Dua porsi pun selesai dihabiskan oleh Kyuhyun, pada menit kedua. Porsi keempat Kyuhyun pun berhasil menghabiskannya, walaupun dengan peluh yang bercucuran, perutnya yang terasa mual. Dan pada menit terakhir akhirnya Kyuhyun pun berhasil menghabiskan kelima –lima porsi besar jjangmyoen tersebut._

_ " Wahh, anda hebat sekali! Dari tadi belum ada pasangan yang berhasil memenangkan tantangan ini! " kata pelayan tersebut kagum._

_ " Tt – terima kasih atas pujian anda, bisakah berikan hadiahnya sekarang? " kata Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal._

_ " Kyu! Kau tidak apa – apa? Demi tuhan Kyunnie, tadi aku khawatir sekali denganmu! Benar kau tidak apa – apa? " Sungmin langsung pindah duduknya kesamping tempat duduk kosong disebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengusap peluh namja itu._

_ " Ne, aku tidak apa – apa! Ayo kita ambil hadiahnya, kita segera pulang? " kata Kyuhyun, berusaha berdiri._

_ " Eh? "_

_ " Ada apa Kyu? "_

_ " Bukankah kau belum makan? "_

_ " Jangan bicara makan lagi, melihatmu makan tadi saja aku sudah kenyang. Sudah jangan banyak bicara! " jawab Sungmin, sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri._

_ " Tuan dan Nona! Ayo ikut saya, kita bisa mengambil hadiahnya disini! " kata pelayan tadi, sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir._

_ " Jadi kali__a__n ingin yang mana? Kalian boleh memilih satu diantara semua hadiah ini! " kata pelayan tersebut sambil menunjukkan brosur hadiahnya._

_ " PSP saja! " ujar Sungmin._

_ " ANDWE! Boneka bunny besar itu! Boneka itu saja! " kata Kyuhyun menyela Sungmin._

_ " Kyu? Sejak kapan kau suka Bunny? " kata Sungmin heran._

_ " Bukan untukku, tapi kamu! Ayo cepat berikan padaku! " jawab Kyuhyun, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pelayan didepannya._

_ " Baiklah! Ini bonekanya! Terima kasih sudah datang! " kata pelayan itu lagi dengan tersenyum sumringah._

_ " Makanan tadi? " tanya Sungmin bingung._

_ " Ah! Itu gratis dari kami! "_

_ " Begitukah? Kalau begitu terima kasih! " kata Sungmin ramah, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai tersebut, sambil membawa boneka bunny berwarna Pink, berukuran besar tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

" Silahkan dinikmati! " kata pelayan tersebut, setelah mengantarkan pesanan ke meja KYUBUM dan SIMIN.

" Selamat makan! " kata mereka berempat kompak.

Lalu semuanya makan dengan tenang, tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar. Suasana canggung menyelimuti acara makan mereka kali ini. Tidak tahan dengan suasana ini lebih lama lagi, Kibum pun memulai pembicaraan.

" Ah! Benar, aku baru ingat" kata Kibum mengejutkan tiga orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

" Ne? " respon Sungmin.

" Sungmin – ah, kau tahu taman di dekat sini kan? " Tanya Kibum.

" Ne, tentu saja. Itu taman dekat dengan sekolah Bummie, memangnya kenapa ? " Tanya Sungmin penasaran, diikuti tatapan penasaran dari dua namja di dekatnya.

" Nah, nanti malam disana akan ada acara. Seperti festival aka nada banyak pameran dan pertunjukan " ujar Kibum semangat.

" Jinjja? Wah, aku ingin sekali pergi " kata Sungmin dengan mata berbinar – binar.

" Benar, mari kita pergi berempat, sudah lama kita tidak pergi berempat " kali ini gilira siwon yang berbicara. Menatap ketiga temannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Kyu? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin pergi ? " Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun, karena dilihatnya dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar apa – apa.

" Ne? mianhe sepertinya aku tidak bias ikut. Ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan " jawab Kyuhyun.

Terlihat respon kecewa dari ketiga temannya, apalagi seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" Kau benar tidak ingin pergi Kyu? Festival ini sepertinya akan seru, apalagi ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama " kata Siwon berusaha membujuk Siwon.

" Akan aku pikirkan lagi " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Ahh, ayo kita lanjutkan makan lagi, lagipula festivalnya masih 2 hari lagi " ujar Sungmin berusaha ceria sambil melanjutkan makannya kembali. Sedikit belepotan memang mengingat Sungmin makan dengan lahapnya, tanpa memperhatika saus mie yang mengenai bibirnya.

' Bahkan cara makanmu masih sama ' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk membersihkan noda saus di bibir Sungmin.

" Eh? " Sungmin begitu terkejut ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut noda saus di bibirnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangannya, dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Sungmin. Melihat tatapan heran dari Siwon dan Kibum, dan tatapan terkejut dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dan beranjak pamit menuju kamar mandi.

" Bahkan kau mendahului aku " ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum yang sedikit di paksakan, Kyuhyun masih mendengar kekehan Siwon sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

' Dia masih milikku ' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka dengan suasana canggung, baik Siwon ataupun Kibum pulang ke rumah masing – masing. KIbum pulang diantar oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin menolak diantar Siwon, dengan alasan dia ingin ke supermarket terlebih dahulu, lagipula rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Begitulah alasannya Sungmin, walaupun Siwon tetap memaksa kalau dia bisa mengantar Sungmin ke supermarket. Tapi Sungmin tetap menolak, jadilah akhirnya Siwon hanya pulang sendirian.

" Hahh, berjalan sendiri memang lebih baik " ujar Sungmin begitu dirinya keluar dari supermarket terdekat sambil membawa sekantung cemilan di tangannya. Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya di taman dekat rumahnya sambil menikmati sekaleng minuman yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sungmin begitu menikmati suasana ditaman ini, begitu damai, menikmati angin malam yang dingin, sambil memandang langit malam. Sungmin sadar kalau suasana mala mini sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa ia tak ingin sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Udara dingin tak baik untuk kesehatan mu " ujar Sebuah suara disampingnya, Sungmin sangat mengenal suara itu. Dan entah sejak kapan dia tidak sadar bahwa namja itu sudah duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin hanya memandang namja itu, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa betapa rumitnya hatinya, jika dia bertemu dengan namja itu – Kyuhyun. Melihat tatapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam, berusaha memahami arti dari tatapan tersebut, merasa yang dilakukannya hanya sia – sia Kyuhyun pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Kyuhyun pun membuka Jasnya dan hanya meninggalkan kaos biru, dan memakaikan jasnya pada Sungmin yang terlihat kedinginan. Sungmin pun hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun memakaikannya jas, dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun dalam.

" Sampai kapan kau akan menatapk seperti itu? " ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Aku hanya heran melihatmu."

" Wae? "

" Kau kembali membuka memori yang seharusnya sudah kukubur dalam – dalam " ujar sungmin sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

" Kau ingin minum? " tawar Sungmin, karena dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya diam.

" Terima kasih " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menerima sekaleng minuman dari Sungmin.

" Jadi apa yang membawa mu kemari? " Tanya Sungmin, sepertinya dia sudah bisa bersikap biasa, tidak terlihat canggung lagi bila berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Hanya kembali membuka memori lama, yang tidak ingin kukubur " jawab Kyuhyun, sambil menatap Sungmin dalam

" Kyu ~ jebal, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan aku "

" Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, dan tak akan pernah bisa."

" Kita Sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, kita sudah pernah bicarakan ini 3 tahun lalu "

" Tapi itu bukan cinta Ming ~ aku hanya menganggap Kibum sahabat, aku tak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau suruh " ujar Kyuhyun lirih, sambil tetap menatap Sungmin.

" Aku hanya tak ingin Kibum menjadi pelarianku " lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Lalu? Lalu aku harus apa Kyu? Coba untuk mengerti posisiku, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku "

" Dan kau tidak memikirkan ku? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah selama ini aku korbankan ? "

" Demi Tuhan Kyu, aku melakukan itu setelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi, maaf untuk yang telah kau korbankan, tapi aku juga mengorbankan hati ku disini. Hiks, Hiks, Hiks, disini sakit Kyu, Hiks" jawab Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya, dan mulai terisak.

" Maaf ~ uljjima, jebal, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis " kata Kyuhyun. Tak tahan melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis, Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat, sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan yeoja ini, seolah ingin waktu berhenti berputar, dan dirinya tetap seperti ini bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan pelukan lembut tersebut, hanya diam. Dan perlahan mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, dan perlahan mengeluarkan isakannya disana. Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap wajah yang sudah penuh dengan bekas air mata itu.

" Sampai kapan kita akan bertahan dengan sandiwara ini Ming? Sampai kapan kau dan aku harus berkoban? "

" Hanya jalani Kyu ~, hanya jalani dan mungkin kau akan tahu siapa yang patut kau cintai, maaf aku hanya bisa menyakitimu "

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya ~ selesai juga untuk chapter tiga nya, setelah hiatus beberapa bulan author kembali dengan membawa chap yang jelek ini, maaf untuk keterlambatannya, tapi kemarin author sibuk sama ujian nasional, dan tes buat masuk ke jenjang selanjutnya.

Author minta maaf kalau ada typo. Karena author masih baru, jadi tolong maklumi. Kritik dan saran author tunggu. ^_^

don't forget to RnR ;)

Pekanbaru, 28 juni 2013,

love sign,

Jisoo park


End file.
